Hinata in Hogwarts
by EmilieYC
Summary: Naruto has left to train with Jiraiya. Hinata wants to become much stronger until Naruto comes back. One day a beautiful woman suddenly appeared in front of Hinata and says she knows how to make Hinata wish comes true...
1. Chapter 1 The Promise

**_In order to become stronger_**

**1\. The promise**

"Hah, hah, hah!" Hinata says exhausted. She has trained the whole afternoon at the wood place she like to train her taijutsu at. Her personal bark that she hits on is full of her blood and sweat. Just look at that, and you see how much that girl train.

Hinata took a pause and watch when the sun set down. She is dissatisfied with her improvement. Hinata has made a promise to herself to Naruto-kun that she is going to become stronger. It has already went two months since Naruto left with Master Jiraiya to train. Even if Hinata trains twice more than usual and her Father and Neji nii-san help her, Hinata still thinks that she improve rather slow.

Hinata sighs. Truly, she is really happy that her father finally seems to accept her and let her train with Neji nii-san and himself, but... She knows that her father still thinks she improve slower than anybody else, even if he values her effort.

Hinata feels the panic rise upon her. She absolutely don't want her father to abandon her once again, because she is too useless. It really stress Hinata to the max and lately she seems turn out. Her father has shown her and Neji the Hyuuga's house 'Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher'. Neji, as expect of a genius has master it almost immediately. Hinata on the other hand, still struggled with it. Hinata has barely master the 'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm', so this more powerful new taijutsu was still too hard for her. Yesterday when her father saw her train he has sighed and Hinata's heart has skip.

The other Konoha 11 were getting out of Hinatas grip. They all improve fast and were so reliable.

Sakura-san was consider as a genius on medical art and Lady Tsunade has big fate for her. Ino-san was also good at medical art. They both were clever and cheerful, that Hinata cant help but envious them.

Choji-kun, Lee-kun and TenTen-san are strong fighters.

Shikamaru-kun is very intelligent and the best of all, he cares for his teammate and wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

Shino-kun always so clam and can handle things perfectly. His insect hunt skill was so high level that he often send to help jonin track people.

Kiba-kun and Akamauru have level up their training and were getting much stronger. Kiba seems to be bad mouthed, but actually he is one of the people that is really nice to Hinata and consider her feelings.

Neji nii-san... Hinata cannot help but fear him, but on the same time worship him. Even if Neji is from the crush family, he is strong, really, really strong.

"He made a better heir that I ever going to be", Hinata thinks. She thinks that it is really unfair, that some people of the family, must been crush, even if they is stronger than the head family. They should make a heir of the most suitable of the whole Hyuuga Family, not the first born of the present heir.

Well, in Hinata's case, she is not the heir candidate anymore, instead her five years younger little sister. In sort of, Hinata is relief. She hasn't so much press anymore when she knows that the Family don't expect much of her now. And she sure that Hanabi-chan going to be a splendid heiress. But Hinata can't deny that she is sad and ashamed of it. "No many shinobi is such a failure as I am."

Hinata look up at the sky.

"I want to become stronger", she said whiteout stutter. "I want to become useful for my friends, my clan, my village, for... Naruto-kun's sake. I do anything to protect the precious in my life."

"Really?" A soft voice from the sky said. Hinata gasps when she saw a gorgeous young women's head from above. "You do anything to become stronger?"

Hinata looks at the women and doesn't know if she gone insane of all the stress, but... Somehow this women gave Hinata a close feeling, like they have something connected to each other and...

"Yes, I do," said Hinata determined.

The beautiful lady smiles and reaches out her hand against Hinata and Hinata does the same. Suddenly a splendid huge bird with sparkle pure white feather and spots of blood red fly toward Hinata and she gentle touch the wing. Bright light appeared around Hinata and the bird, the Lady's smile fainted away and Hinata disappears from the forest.

/

**Author note:**

This is mine first fanfic I upload. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried to correct it with my best effort.

**Re-edit 10/8- 2014**


	2. Chapter 2 The magical garden

**In order to become stronger**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto

Ps. The picture of Hinata is drawn by my sister. Guess which house Hinata belongs to?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**2\. In the Magical Garden**

All go round, round, round and in an instant, Hinata lands light as a feather on a field with sparkling flower. Hinata looks at it with big eyes. It is so pretty. She has never seen such a dazzling field before. So many flowers to discover.

Some of them are familiar to Hinata, but sort of surprising in a way. She gazes at big red rose, amaryllis, tulip and primrose in all rainbow's colour...

Hinata gaped her mouth in amaze, she has never seen sweet pea and pure white chrysanthemum together in a field in such a large amount. They are pretty expensive to buy in Yamanaka's Flower shop.

Hinata stares on some unknown flower, that have a unique shape. The scalp went down like a blade, some yellow petal stand out at the beginning of the blade, two narrow and shape blue-purple straw-like things next to the petal. With the blue sky as the setting, it's look like a pair of birds sitting on the petal like it was a throne, held inside green, pointed bracts.

Something catches Hinata's glance. She hasn't noticed this flower before. It totally blend in, or rather, hidden among all the splendid flowers that have great characteristic. This one has many small, pale blue petals that surround purple straw-like things that you can see if you look closer. It is only supported with a stalk, narrow like a needle. Hinata get curios and was going to bent down to look closer at this gloomy plant, before she heard a voice and freeze.

"This plant is called cornflower", says a soft voice.

Hinata gasps when she saw the woman who has spoken from the air before, swings on a seesaw, decorated with flower. She look like a angel with the flowers as a background behind her. When the angel-like woman swings against Hinata and loss her grip on the seesaw she land in front of the blue hair girl. Hinata is confused over how the lady has arrived and can only look a her with her white eyes.

"Um, hello", Hinata finally says and blushed when the beautiful woman gave her a dazzling smile.

"I see you interested in the cornflower, what do you think of it?" The woman gently bents down and grasped a cornflower.

"I-I don't really know", Hinata stutters and starts to play with her finger. "It's so many pretty flowers here, but... this flower gave me a warmer feeling, or rather closer feeling. I...I guess it because... it remember me of myself." She says the last sentence with a smaller voice that her usually talk with and lowers her hands.

It is silent a while. The lady seems to let Hinata's word sink in.

"Please look here..." The lady says.

Hinata gasps when she saw the dull flower turns into another form. It is still the same flower but the pale blue petal was fewer , the shape of the petal has turn from straight normal blade to petal with the shape of flower, many flowers combined to a big one. The shade of the petals are also deeper, more like fresh air. The sticky purple things in the middle are bigger and have tiny blue petal coiled around it. This cornflower is...

"I can't describe it," Hinata gasps. Beautiful? Elegant? Unique? No... It is unfair for the flower if you just say things like that.

The woman smiles and looks into Hinata's eyes with warm, but serious dark eyes.

"Please don't doubt yourself, Hinata. This cornflower", she turns the cornflower in the former shape again. "is like you. Like you can see, it is very 'puffy'. But some day it's going to change. The ineffable one I show you started exactly like this." She put the plain cornflower into Hinata's hand.

"Hinata, let's see what shape your cornflower going to be like."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**author note: **huh... This chapter was hard to write. I fought hard to get the description so good as possibly, so you can see the flower in your mind.

The flower that Hinata thought look like a pair of birds sitting on a throne is called 'Bird of Paradise'.

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Afternoon tea

**In order to become stronger**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. But the OC is mine.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**3\. Afternoon tea**

Hinata is sitting with lady Zinnia in another part of the magical garden. Hinata is still unsure over how they have gone from the field to this place. Suddenly a path surrounded by a beutiful flowers combination has appeared in front of her eyes. The mysterious woman has said to Hinata that she called Zinnia and has guide her inside the path.

Lady Zinnia takes a sip from her herb tea and sighs in comfort. They are sitting on a pavilion made of dark wood.

"Hinata, say me... Do you want to go to school once again?"

Hinata shrugs. Memory back at school starts to fill her mind. Because she was the future heir of the Hyuuga clan, many other children didn't like her, the other children thought that the teacher favour her. It didn't help either that she was shy and frail. She often got into fight with others, even if she didn't do anything to them. These were indeed bullied days for Hinata.

Lady Zinnia takes the girls' silence as a 'no'. She sighs. She doesn't seem pleased with what she is going to say.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't want to force you, but I have a feeling that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the main key to make you bloom."

Hinata doesn't know what to say. The school name sounds suspiciously, but... If this is the chance for Hinata to change, she is willing to take it.

"Um, sorry Lady Zinnia, but how many students are there?" Hinata asks with a shaky voice.

"Hm...", Lady Zinnia seems to count. "Let me see... About ten students pro houses on every year, seventh year in total..." She gives Hinata an apologetic smile. "Well, maybe around 280 scholars."

Hinatas' already pale face, turn to white like a ghost.

"Oh", she finally says. She almost faint. So many teen together? This is beyond her expectation and she not sure if she can handle to be with so many others.

_"No, you can't give up so easily, Hinata"_, says Hinata to herself. "_You haven't even try yet! Everyone work so hard, show some courage!" _ She cannot help but think about the cornflowers on the field, how frail they have looked and then the alternative cornflower pops up in her head.

The blue haired girl takes a deep breath.

"I-I think I can handle it", she tries to sound convincing, but she is still unusual pale.

Lady Zinnia squeezes Hinatas' hand.

"I'm sure you going to clear this brilliant."

The girl tries to smile.

"How many year must I go there?"

"Oh, you turn fourteen on December, don't you? That make you a third year... So just five years to go."

Hinata's smile drops and she seems to faint in any minute.

"Don't worry, maybe you don't need to stay there for so long." Lady Zinnia waving her hand. "Just take every year as it comes, okay?"

The woman makes a promise to herself that she's going to tell the poor girl that she also must stay at the schools' dorm, later, when the first chock has disappeared.

"Let's talk about the elective subject you must choice in the third year instead." She swings her hand and a paper apparent on the table in front of Hinata. "What do you think? You must at least choice two of them. I suggest it is enough with two more subject, you already have seven others mandatory lessons."

The girl takes a look on the paper and frown.

Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

Hinatas' head bolts. The most 'normal' one seems to be Divination, but she isn't sure that you can learn to be a fortune teller.

"Curious about divination?" asks Lady Zinnia. "I understand if you think that this seems to be one of the most 'normal' subject, but it's definitely the least logical one." She bends down against Hinata and point on 'Arithmancy'. "If you interesting in fortune telling then I suggest this instead. It use more theoretical method and knowledge to discover the future. Divination is more like rough guesses, if you aren't born as a seer, of course."

Hinata decides to take arithmancy and care of magical creatures. Lady Zinnia has told her that she was sure that Hinata know how to behave outside the wizards world more than the one who was born in a wizard family (whats that now mean) and taking muggle studies as lesson ever going to be.

"And ancient runes is pretty easy to self-studies, if you get the right books."

So it ends up Lady Zinnia promises to lend some ancient runes book to Hinata if she is interested.

Hinata is still confused over the wizard world and the magical school, but Lady Zinnia granted that she is going to understand it by time.

"Oh, the time went really fast. Best you go and sleep Hinata, tomorrow going to be busy." Lady Zinnia looks up at the sky that start to get dark blue, then she realises something. "I almost forgot. No offensive Hinata, your hair colour is lovely, but it's going to draw unnecessary attention towards you."

Lady Zinnia conjures a small bottle with dark grey- blueish liquid out of nothing in the air.

"Let me help you to... change your hair", she says. "Please sit."

Hinata does as she was told. Her eyes catches the sight of a long...stick on Lady Zinnias' right hand, that she hasn't seen before. The woman swings the stick. Hinata feels a chill rush though her body, when her hair suddenly become wet. Lady Zinnia starts to fiddle Hinatas' short hair with the liquid. The girl sighs in comfort, it feels really good with some kind of massage after a long day of training and all new things she has discover. After Lady Zinnia is finish, she waves the stick once again and Hinatas' hair is dry.

"Good to see you like it, dear. Let's show you to your room."

The short girl follow the elegant female though a new path and they stop in front of another pavilion that have a door. Lady Zinnia lets Hinata in first and the girl gasps.

If Hinata was impress with the outside, then it was nothing compared with how it looks inside the construction. It is a big bedroom. The tappet is pure white with fresh pink roses coiled everywhere. On the middle of the room laid a fluffy canopy bed. Every stuff on it is made of the softest silk in white and pink colour. The furniture are in victorian style with breath-taking patten. The whole room is decorated with something in either white- or pink shade colour.

Hinata looks at the night suit Lady Zinnia has prepared for her. It looks really girly. Two parts white clothes with baby pink circled on. At the end of the clothes is pink fringed. At the top of the night suit is a big ribbon, pink of course.

Hinata coughing. The night suit is about triple as fancy, compared with her usual clothes. She has never sleep on a bed or been in such a modern and luxury room before. The Hyuuga Family is probably the most traditional clan in the whole Konoha. They lived not poor, but it was simply.

She forces herself into the soft new suit and laid down on the bed that sink about six inches with her wight on. Hinata lays her head down on the mountain of pillows. It feels really fluffy and she realises how tried she is, has been for a long, long time.

Lady Zinnia places a frankincense on the bed table. She smiles at Hinata.

"This to make you relaxed." She gives the sleepy girl a light hug. "Sleep well, Hinata. You deserve it. Good night."

Lady Zinnia steps silent out of the room and snaps her hand to turn of the lights.

Hinata lays in the dark and think about today. Now when all have slow down, she starts to worry about what her father and everyone else do just know. Have they find out that she is missing? Hinata soon feels anxious, but then relax.

Like Lady Zinnia said: take things as they come.

The frankincense is helping too. It makes Hinata sleepy and gave her a feeling that everything is going to be alright.

Hinata close her eyes. Soon she is deeply asleep.

/

**Author note: **this chapter ended longer than I first thought. I'm deeply sorry over my many mistakes. I have no grammar sense.

Next time Hinata going to discover Diagon Alley!


	4. Chapter 4 A Relaxing Morning

**In order to become stronger**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. But the OC is mine.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**4\. A relaxing morning**

The next day Hinata wakes up of chirping sound. The sleepy girl hears "flax", "flax". Something soft touches her face. Hinata yawns and rises from the bed. The first thing she sees is a little blue bird that flax right above her head. The bird seems to want Hinata's attention and chirps "follow me". The girl cannot help but smiles at the little blue bird and follows it out from the pavilion.

They walk the path that led to the open pavilion, there Hinata has talked with Lady Zinnia yesterday. Right now the last named sits on one of the wooden seat and writing something on a parchment with a pencil.

Hinata bows to the woman.

"Good morning, Lady Zinnia", she says.

"Good morning, Hinata." Lady Zinnia smiles brightly. She drops the things in her hand. "Let's eat breakfast together. Have you sleep well?"

Hinata sits on the seat opposite the woman. She nods.

"Yes, actually it has been a long time since I sleep so deep." She says with a smile.

The two females eat an enjoyable breakfast. Lady Zinnia present the different dishes for Hinata. They all look very yummy.

Toast with mushroom, cheese, tomatoes and a creamy yellow sauce that calls mayonnaise. When Hinata takes a bit of it, it feels like she is in clouds nine. She takes a sip of her warm chocolate and sighs in comfort.

There are also freshly baked breads and scones with different jams to it. The jams lays in small glass jars and shin in bright colours. Strawberry-, blueberry-, raspberry-, gooseberry jams... Yeah, all thinkable sorts of berry are probably laid on this table. But also apple, peach, pear and a lots other fruit jams.

Hinata decides to use raspberry jam and take a slide of the dark bread with nuts. Then her eyes gaze towards another jars with an round shape that contains a brown cream, chocolate.

"You can have it with the croissant. It taste rather delicious", Lady Zinnia says. Hinata doesn't listen. She is more distracted by a glass that flies against her and a can field with freshly squeezed orange juice floating in the air and pour juice in the glass. "Bread with jam suit better with juice", Lady Zinnia says as if it explain why things just float in the air.

Hinata finishes the mighty breakfast with a croissant with chocolate and a cup of flower tea. It feels like heaven to eat breakfast after a comfortable sleep in a field of flower and hear when the birds sing.

"I remember you didn't have the chance to take a shower yesterday. There you live, people like to bath in big warm...hot spring?" She shrugs. "Please accept my regret, but I haven't got the time yet to fix that. But I have an another place here you can take a dip. Just follow a hidden path among the blueberry bushes there." Lady Zinnia pointing at Hinata's right side. "Don't worry, your clothes coming soon. Just relax and take a long comfortable bath."

"And no, Hinata. Please don't feel regretful. It's I who want to have a hot spring in my garden. I'm quite fascinating by them. They look very elegant and have a mystic charm around it when it's foggy. Now I get the chance to invest new kind of flowers here that feel comfy when it is damp." Lady Zinnia says in defend for the girl, when she saw Hinata want to compliance about building a hot spring for her sake.

With that Lady Zinnia leads the girl to the hidden path. Hinata thanks and follow the small path. She is a little confused over how this path can be surrounded by such huge trees whiteout she notice it before when she ate breakfast. But then again, this garden isn't like any ordinary gardens. That for sure, has Hinata already figured out. She stops her thought when she heard water sprays. She parting some branches and a view of clean, blue water shows in front of her. A smile appears on Hinata's face.

This pond with a small waterfall, made Hinata remember the mission there she, Naruto, Kiba and Shino have search for a bikochu beetle that have the ability to track down any target, if it has the target's scent. They wanted to catch it, so the beetle could find Sasuke. Hinata has trained every night after everyone went to sleep under a smilier pond. At the end of the mission they defeated some other who want to steal the bikochu from them. But, they still ended up fail the mission. On the way home, Naruto said he saw someone on the pond one night and he said... Hinata cannot help but blushes of the memory... that the girl was beautiful. Even if Naruto only said indirect that Hinata was pretty, whiteout realise it, she is still very happy about it.

Hinata takes gently of her night suit, fold them and lay it over a rocket. She sees a bowls with body cream and takes it with her. When her feet touches the water, Hinata shudders of pleasure. If she was tried first, then she now feel very refreshing.

It is lovely. The sound of falling water and birds twittering, made Hinata happy. Even if Lady Zinnia have told Hinata to relax and take her time, the girl still finish her bath rather soon. She would feel ashamed of herself if she let the kindhearted woman wait for her.

When she batts out of the pond, some birds fly against her and wrap a smooth white towel around her. Hinata blushes, but thanks the birds.

The clothes that Lady Zinnia has prepared for her, made Hinata frozen. In a basket is a neat dark blue skirt, a white blouse with a collar in the same shade of blue as the skirt, knee high black socks with small white ribbon on the front, a pair of shiny black lack shoe and a white beret cap. Her casual clothes are nowhere to be seen.

Hinata hesitates a moment. At the end she puts on the clothes as if they are made of tissue. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. She wonders how Lady Zinnia know her seize, but then again, it is Lady Zinnia we talking about.

Hinata finds a brush and a mirror in the basket and was about to brush her hair when she suddenly stops. The mirror shows that her hair is different. It's still indigo blue, but still not... Hinata frown. Just recently it looks like dark blue, then black, a little grey... it probably thanks to the liquid Lady Zinnia used at Hinata's hair yesterday.

She starts to brush her short hair. It's not like she doesn't like her new hair colour, but didn't Lade Zinnia said that Hinata's hair going to drag attention towards her? She has pretty hard not to think that her current hair colour not going to drag _more_ attention, when it constant switching colour. In the first place Hinata has hard to believe that people would look odd at her indigo blue hair. Many people in the village have 'outstanding' hair colour, like bright red, orange, grey (even if you still young), green... besides Sakura's cherry pink hair.

When she removes the cap from the basket, her heart takes a leap. There is her forehead protectors. Hinata lifts it and wear it gladly as a chokers. She feels relief with something familiar near her. Now she remind her more of Hyuuga Hinata. She takes on the beret cap and go to find Lady Zinnia.

Lady Zinnia stands on the field there Hinata first met her. When the girl bows against her and thanks for the new clothes, the female just smiles and correct Hinata's cap so it lies a little on the side on the head. She gives Hinata a piece of parchment.

"A little shopping list", Lady Zinnia explains. "You need a lot of stuff to the school. Purchase other things too, if you find something you like. Oh, would you please buy me some tea on 'Rosa Lee Teabag'? They sell lovely tea there that is hard to grown by yourself."

Lady Zinnia gives Hinata a money bag field with shiny gold coins, that called 'galleon'. She also gives the girl a small knitted bag.

"This Hinata, can have _anything_ in it. But don't forget that once you lay something in it, it's almost impossible to find it again if you don't know the trick. I'm afraid you can't learn the spell yet, so please only lay things on this bag that you doesn't need until you come back here."

The female also asks Hinata gently if she can shrink the girl's headband into a necklace instead. She guarantees it's still the same, just smaller. When Hinata confused nods a 'yes', Lady Zinnia takes her long stick out and tap on the headband, that sink into a little jewel with blue string.

"It's just that people would look odd at you if you wear such a big thing. We haven't shinobi here, instead wizards."

Soon the big white bird that has carried Hinata here, flies against Hinata and lands on the tiny girls shoulder. The girl is a little surprise by the birds wight.

"Adarna, please take Hinata to Diagon Alley", Lady Zinnia says gentle to the bird. She faces the girl and give her a silver whistle blower. "When you finish, just blow it and Adarna would come and get you."

Before the bird vanish with the girl, Lady Zinnia says:

"I almost forgot. You don't need to buy a wand, Hinata! I have a perfect one for you."

Hinata open her mouth but suddenly she is gone.

...

Later when Lady Zinnia takes an afternoon tea while reading a book, she realises something.

"Oh, did I forget to cast a translation spell on Hinata?"

/

**author note:** I'm sorry. My plan was that made Hinata visit Diagon Alley in this chapter. But it's going to take a little time before I finish it. Plus this is pretty much already. Hope this chapter weren't too boring (I myself was proud of it, it turns out as I want i, besides from the many grammar mistakes that I know is there but cannot figure out how to correct them). Next chapter going to be more exiting!

The memory Hinata was thinking about is things that happened on the filler arc in _Naruto_, episode 148-151. This is personally one of my favourite filler arc in _Naruto_.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping in Diagon Alley?

**In order to become stronger**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. But the OC is mine.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**5\. Shopping in Diagon Alley...?**

With a _switch_, Hinata lands on a ground in front of a brick wall. She thanks the glorious bird and looks when it disappears. Then she starts to observers her location.

Seems like she is on the backyard of a rundown big house, with a dustbin. Hinata frowns. Why did Lady Zinnia sent her here? Is she suppose to knock on the backdoor for someone? Then she remembers the parchment she has. She folds out the paper in hope on understatement, but the text content only make her more confused. It isn't kanji. Not anything near Hinata's knowledge.

The girl looks around her once again.

_"Do Lady Zinnia wants to test me?" _she thinks._ "Am I suppose to do something?" _

After a while of thinking, she decides to active her byakugan and observe the place better. Then she discovers that something is odd with the wall. The byakugan senses a strong flow of something, but it isn't chakra. The massive unknown strings connected to a certain point. It's the brick in the wall, from the trash can, tree up and two across.

Hinata hesitates for a moment. Then she touches the brick with guard. Nothing happen. The girl wonders what the mysteries woman _really_ want her to do. Maybe Lady Zinnia made a mistake and send her to the wrong place?

Hinata shakes her head. No, the lady doesn't look like a person that mess things up.

_"Or...",_ sneaks a curiously thought in Hinata. She only met the woman yesterday. So far, she looks like a capable adult. But who knows? Maybe she has smilier character to Lady Fifth, who is a pretty carefree person normally. Which means just take things as they come, whiteout concern.

Hinata shrugs. Should she whizzes the pipe Lady Zinnia has given her and call for help? But Hinata really doesn't want to bother the kindhearted woman whiteout necessary. She wants to try to solve the problem with her best effort first.

With a deep breath, the girl focus her byakugan on the brick. She gather chakra on her right hand and hit the brick with a gently fist. The next thing that happen took away Hinata's breath. She has time to see when the other strings lead theirs energy to the main brick and a huge pressure collected there.

BOOM!

Hinata screams and get blow away. She accidentally drops the things in her hands.

The backdoor opens with a crack. An old, toothless, bald man with a hunchback appears. He looks frequently around. His eyes gazes on Hinata, then he looks on the wall that is full of dust, back to the sooty girl. Comes to a conclusion. Starts to look extremely furious. Yell at the afraid girl in a foreign language. He raise the stick in his right hand, swing it and the parchment and whistle on the ground fly into Hinata's knitted bag that suddenly is open.

The man grubs Hinata's hand ungently. Drag the girl through the door into a pub. There are people with pointed hat and long robs sitting everywhere. She can feel that all of them look at her with amuse. Hinata's cheek turns red in less than five second. It feels like years before they finally arrived to the front door and the old man practically kicks Hinata out from the building.

The man is still pissed off. He points and scolds at the poor girl that doesn't understand anything he said, which only make him more angry. He shouts the door to the pub with a bang.

Hinata sits at the ground alone, totally confused. She tries to collect her mind. So long she understands that she has done some terrible mistake to make the people in the building upset. And that she is in a pinch.

_"This Hinata, can have anything in it. But don't forget that once you lay something in it, it's almost impossible to find it again if you don't know the trick."_ Lady Zinnia's remind rushes through Hinata.

Hinata opens the little knitted bag and looks inside the dark hole. The whistle that can take her back to the garden is there. She stops her hand in the bag, her eyes become large when her entirely arm dip in the bag. Terrify she lift her arm up again and sighs in relief when nothing is wrong with it.

When she gain enough courage, she lowers her hand again and try to grab on something. Even the byakugan isn't to any help, it's to many energy in there, that is impossible to set apart. After a few minute Hinata gives up. Instead she turns the bag up side down and shake it first gently, then furiously. Hinata cries in relief when she sees something fallen out. But the good mood sink soon, when it's only a flower that drop silence on the filthy ground.

Hinata hesitates. She thinks seriously of tear up the bag, but abandon the idea. Who know what's going to happen? It does not surprise her if the contents in the bag just vanish from the world if she does rip it apart. And then her chance of escape from this strange place i minimal.

People around don't seem to notice the dirty girl in front of the old building. Hinata is quite sure that she is banned from the pub.

She gulps.

"What happen now?" Hinata says with a weak voice.

/

**Author note: **I don't meant to drag out Hinata visit on Diagon Alley. But well... things just turn this way. I think the ending was good, so I decides to end the chapter here. _Probably_, she finally going to shopping in Diagon Alley on next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Strolling Around in London

**6\. Strolling around in London **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. But the OC is mine.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Neville's views: _

Neville is panicked. This is an unfamiliar sight for the pureblood wizard. Many muggles stroll around busy-looking on the gate full of car. The chubby boy shout, when a scary car honk at him. He is lost in muggle London.

Why?

It all begin with Neville and his grandmother made they usual visit in the magical hospital, 'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'. His parents had been in the 'Janus Thickey Ward', section for almost twelve years, since Bellatrix Lestrange has hex them badly. They have had one of the tantrum. It's has hurt the boy's heart badly, when he has heard theirs painful scream. Without realising it, he has storm out from the hospital. Before he know it, he was already in a lively street somewhere in muggle London.

So, here he is. Already lost in an hour. Probably further away from the magical hospital.

_'Grandmother going to kill me',_ Neville thinks terrified.

He sighs. The only chance for him to go home is rather find a magical place nearby or look for a kind looking wizard that can help him somehow.

The stomach rumbling loudly. Neville has only eat an early breakfast. Now it is past one o'clock. He goes around, looking at the ground and holding his stomach. Suddenly he bumps into someone.

"Sorry", he mumbles.

"Gomenasai", a quiet voice whisper on the same time.

Neville looks at the girl he has bump into. She has dark hair that shines blue on the sunlight, large eyes with lavender coloured eyries... without any pupil.

'_Oh, dear. I almost hurt a blind frail girl.'_

Just when he is going to apologies again, the plain girl bents down and took up Nevillie's ward that he has drop. The girl seems relieved. She gives his wand back. Then she sticks her hand in her bag and take out a shiny galleon.

"You're a witch!", the boy whispers exactingly. Maybe she can help him!

The girl smiles apology.

"Watashi wa anata no gengo...", she stops when she saw the boy's confused look.

They are silent. So long, Neville understand that the girl is probably a witch, but can't talk english. Which means that they can't communicate with each other. He sighs. Then it's noway that he can ask her for help. But the boy don't like the idea to leave the girl alone. She doesn't understand their language and looks as lost as Nevillie is.

"And she is cute", the boy blushes on the thought. First he was too captured by her odd eyes, but now when he looks closer, she indeed is pretty. The black hair that shine bluish is cut short and her bangs frame her slightly round face perfectly. She has fair skin and is rather small for her age. The clothes looks cute and suit her well. She seems nervous and shy, but has warm eyes.

"I'm Neville", he said and points at himself, to show that that is his name.

"Hinata", the girl says quiet. She gives him a quick bow.

Neville is taken by the girls good manners. He can't remember anyone who has treat him so political. Mostly people sneer at his clumsiness.

"Are you also lost?" He tries to gesture what he mean. First he points at Hinata, then open his arm widely and lift up his right hand and pretend to seek everywhere with a confused look.

Hinata nods in understatement. She point at him and then at her and bow again.

"Oh, sorry but I'm in need of help too." Then Neville get and idea.

He looks around if anyone gazes on them, but the muggles remain oblivious. Neville pretends to seek around again, views a random store, look happy and swing his wand around, without using any magic.

Hinata tries to figure out what the boy wants to say. She ponds a while, hesitates a moment but then starts to gesture back at the boy. First she lays a hand on her breast, then takes Neville's hand in hers (which make the boy blushes slightly) and guide him to the store.

Neville nods glad.

"Yes, please take me there. Then we can both find someone to help us", he says exactingly.

The girl nods. She starts to guide him. It seems she has went far from the magical place, but she seems to have a surprisingly good sense of direction.

When they are besides the leaky cauldron, Neville's heart takes a skip. This is a family places for him. The landlord is a little scary, but it could be worst.

"Thank you!" he says happy. "Now we can find help!"

Neville tries to drag Hinata in the building with him, but she struggles. She seems to want him to stay still. Then she runs behind some dustbins... and a brown hair girl with two chinese-style buns appears. He points tremblings at her.

"Hinata! Is that you?!" he says amazes.

The girl nods shyly. Neville relaxes. This is how Hinata usually acts. He can't help but admire her. It is the first time he sees a person with metamorphic abilities. That explain why Hinatas hair slightly switch colours all the times.

"Oh, can we go in now?" he asks. He is a little confused over why Hinata change her appearance, but don't ask.

_Hinata's views:_

Hinata nods happily at the boy Neville. They both walks inside the leaky cauldron. Hinata takes a deep breaths with TenTen's imposter. She is honestly glad that she met Neville. He is kind- looking, compared to the scary people in the pub. Probably he can help her find the magical shopping place. Now she just need to hope that the man with the hunchback don't expose her Henge no Jutsu.

The pub is dark even if it's daily sunlight outside. It smell heavy of smoke and beer. Both Hinata and Neville are terrified by their environment. More people have gathered in the place and are speaking with loud voices. They stiffen when all the people look at them when they walk in. Soon the wizards return to the things they are doing, when they discover it were just two plain and dumbfounded kids.

"Puh", they both said with relief.

Quiet they go to the backyard. The mess that Hinata has done has been cleaned. Hinata makes the sign and turn back to her normal selfs. Neville looks at her with big eyes, but don't say anything. Instead he turns his head to the wall. He looks at it with a frown on his face.

Hinata walks to the wall and point at the special brick. Neville nods as thanks and takes out his wand. He taps at the brick lightly with the wand.

The girl gapes, when she sees the wall starts to _move_. The walls goes into a small hole, then forms a large archway in to a lively gate, full with things, beyond Hinata's image.

"_Diagon Alley_", Neville says and drag Hinata in to the new kind of world beyond the walls.

**\\\\\**

**Author note:** wow, it has been a long time! It was hard to write this chapter. A bite boring, I know. Going to try make it a bit more interesting next time.

Due to the school has start, I can't write very often. But I try to update ones a week or biweekly, depends on my schedule.

I hope you enjoy my story! I like Neville. Planning to make him and Hinata good friend in Hogwarts. Personally I think these two can get along well.


End file.
